Embodiments relate managing audiovisual (AV) communications using multiple devices as part of a call.
With the continuing proliferation of different types of networked devices, a single user that in the past may have only had one computer or one phone may now have a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a mobile phone, a tablet, networked wearable devices, networked home appliances, and other networked devices. Managing communications in such an environment is an increasingly complex task. Embodiments described herein may include devices, systems, and methods for managing such communications.